parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gru's Life
A Gru's Life is LucyWildeandGru4ever's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's "A Bug's Life". It appeared on February 2, 2015 because of Inside Out coming out on June 19, 2015. ''Cast: *Flik-Gru (Despicable Me)'' *''Princess Atta-Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2)'' *''Dot-Agnes, Margo, and Edith (Despicable Me)'' *''Queen-Anna (Frozen)'' *''Aphie-Sven (Frozen)'' *''Dot's 2 Boyfriends-Zeke (Wade) and Mowgli (The Jungle Book)'' *''Mr. Soil-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Dr. Flora-Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Thorny-King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Cornelius-Joe the Lion (Zookeeper)'' *''Ant who shouts "I'm lost!"-Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Ant that gets tired-Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Hopper- Eduardo (Despicable Me 2)'' *''Molt- Professor Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6)'' *''Grasshoppers-Various Villains'' *''Thumper- Jafar (Aladdin)'' *''Axel and Loco-Rufus (Dolphin Tale) and Gale (Zookeeper)'' *''Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco-Marcel (Rio)'' *''2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears-Armando and Tipa (Rio)'' *''Blueberry Troop Kids-Children of Arendelle (Frozen)'' *''P.T. Flea-Dr. McCarthy (Dolphin Tale)'' *''Francis-Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Slim-Ned Flanders (The Simpsons)'' *''Heimlich-Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Dim-Eduardo (Rio 2)'' *''Gypsy-Mollie the Giraffe (Zookeeper)'' *''Manny-Barry the Elephant (Zookeeper)'' *''Rosie-Mimi (Rio 2)'' *''Tuck and Roll-Boog and Elliot (Open Season)'' *''Flies at Circus-Muntz's Dogs (UP)'' *''Fly Brothers-Alpha (Up) and Scud (Toy Story)'' *''Baby Maggots-Young Tarzan (Tarzan) and Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Harry and Bug friend-Sid and Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off"-Bernie the Gorilla (Zookeeper)'' *''Mime Bug-Marshmallow (Frozen)'' *''Cockroach Waitress-Beth (Open Season)'' *''Mosquito Waitress-Kate (Zookeeper)'' *''Slick-Reilly (Open Season)'' *''Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary'-Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Thud the Big Fly-Charles Muntz (UP)'' *''Bird-Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Baby Birds-Bear Cubs (Brave)'' ''Chapters: #A Gru's Life Part 1-Opening Credits/Harvest Time'' #''A Gru's Life Part 2-Lucy Wilde Gets Stressed Out'' #''A Gru's Life Part 3-Gru's Invention'' #''A Gru's Life Part 4-Agnes, Margo, and Edith Meets Gru'' #''A Gru's Life Part 5-Gru Looses the Food'' #''A Gru's Life Part 6-The Villains!'' #''A Gru's Life Part 7-Agnes, Margo, and Edith Meets Jafar'' #''A Gru's Life Part 8-Gru's Trial'' #''A Gru's Life Part 9-Gru Goes For Help'' #''A Gru's Life Part 10-Dr. McCarthy's Circus'' #''A Gru's Life Part 11-Dr. McCarthy Gets Burnt'' #''A Gru's Life Part 12 -City Lights'' #''A Gru's Life Part 13-Gru Tries to Find Warriors'' #''A Gru's Life Part 14-The Robin Hood Act'' #''A Gru's Life Part 15-Gru's Flight Home'' #''A Gru's Life Part 16-Celebration'' #''A Gru's Life Part 17-"Circus Cartoons!?"'' #''A Gru's Life Part 18-A Bear'' #''A Gru's Life Part 19-Lucy Wilde Apologizes to Gru'' #''A Gru's Life Part 20-Gru Has A Plan'' #''A Gru's Life Part 21-Building The Bear'' #''A Gru's Life Part 22-The Villains' Hideout'' #''A Gru's Life Part 23-The Villains' Go Back to the Island'' #''A Gru's Life Part 24-The Party'' #''A Gru's Life Part 25-Battle Stations'' #''A Gru's Life Part 26-The Villains Arrive'' #''A Gru's Life Part 27-Agnes, Margo, and Edith Runs For Her Life'' #''A Gru's Life Part 28-Agnes, Margo, and Edith Begs Gru to Come Back'' #''A Gru's Life Part 29-Show Time (Part 1)'' #''A Gru's Life Part 30-Show Time (Part 2)'' #''A Gru's Life Part 31-Gru To The Rescue'' #''A Gru's Life Part 32-Dr. McCarthy Burns the Bear'' #''A Gru's Life Part 33-The Cartoons Band Together'' #''A Gru's Life Part 34-The Fight'' #''A Gru's Life Part 35-The Chase/Eduardo's Demise'' #''A Gru's Life Part 36-Happy Times Again'' #''A Gru's Life Part 37-End Credits'' #''A Gru's Life Outtakes Part 1'' #''A Gru's Life Outtakes Part 2'' ''Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998)'' ''Clips: *Despicable Me (2010)'' *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Brave (2012)'' Category:LucyWildeandGru4ever Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs